


Wherever you Go

by Music2Die4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Die4/pseuds/Music2Die4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds out he has a niece from NYC named<br/>Elizabeth Holmes and she's made a trip to London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry to the Sherlock's URL Contest, to win a blog with over 3.5K followers! Trying my luck, hope you like it! (And there's a reference to another famous fic in there, see if you can find it!)

"So, um Sherlock, yer gonna have a little girl comin' over soon. She's yer niece. She wants ta meet ya. Says yer the Smartes Man in tha World er somin'. Look, yer her only family in London so could ya bunk 'er up fer a couple days? Yeah, thanks sweetheart."

Sherlock absolutely DESPISED talking with his sister in law. Well really she is his half sister in law, if that makes it any better. She is one of the most annoying, idiotic and self-centered individuals he has ever met. But his niece is named Elizabeth (probably her father's doing), and not nicknamed Lizzie or any of that nonsense, so he wonders if she takes after her mother at all. Good GOD he hopes not. He needs to speak to John about it though. Not sure how he'll feel. Or maybe he'll just bring her and surprise John... Sherlock's brain wondered into the small details of taking care of a child. He needed to figure it out quick. She would be there in 2 days. 

 

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"   
Sherlock had tried telling John about the girl coming over. "Relax John, it will be fine." John just glared at him. "How long have you been keeping this from me?!?" He shot back. Sherlock calculated and replied with a nonchalant "14 minutes and 57 seconds. I didn't hide anything from you. Why would I? You're the one that's good with..." Sherlock waved his arms around in a pattern that vaguely resembled a human figure. "...People." John sighed, rubbing his forehead with the ball of his hand. "Alright then, how old is she." Sherlock cocked his head in confusion. "Why would that matter? It's a child." John sighed again even louder. "Look, if you want my help, just listen to me. And HER, not IT." Sherlock, still confused but willing to let it go for the sake of his niece, responded with "12 years old. Well, 12 years and-" "I DO NOT NEED specifics Sherlock." John interrupted. John looked down and thought of his own niece. "You're lucky MY niece is 12, too. Makes it a lot easier since I already know what I'm doing." Sherlock bowed his head in thanks of a sort."Thank you John. This does mean alot to me." John sighed for the 3rd time. "Yeah yeah, just go and get... these. It's a grocery list. Don't screw it up. Get EXACTLY what it says."

 

Sherlock was very confused. He had no idea where to find MnMs, the store did, in fact, not carry triple chocolate ice cream and he did not understand why John had added, in large, angry bubble letters to NOT BUY SPINACH OR BRUSSELS SPROUTS. He sighed. He'll just call John then. He pulled out his blackberry and texted the man. 'John? S.H.' No response. 'John? S.H.' Angrily, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He stormed off towards the- hey, MnMs! He grabbed them off the shelf with a smug smirk and continued towards the dairy section once again.

 

When Sherlock returned, he found the place very, VERY different from when he left. For one, it was clean. Almost spotless. Second, the couch was unfolded and turned into a bed with light blue sheets and a lime green duvet. Two fluffy pillows with light green cases have been gently lain across the top of the bed-couch. Sherlock looked around, to find hat beside the tv was a stack of children's movies that Sherlock had never seen before. He guessed (deduced, really) that half were borrowed from John's niece and the others were from Sarah, who has a 9 year old son. The curtains had been drawn and... Were those window markers? John had actually drawn with window markers. There were flowers, a (terribly drawn) cat, some (not as bad) birds, and two men with a young girl. Seeing as one of the men had a long black coat, Sherlock guessed the three were supposed to be them. Sherlock grinned at the transformation and found himself (ABSOLUTELY NOT WILLINGLY) beginning to get excited for when little Elizabeth comes.

 

Today was the day his niece would come. Sherlock stood at the door, practically vibrating with excitement (not that he'd admit it). "JOHN, HURRY UP!" he called from the door. "Good god I'm coming, Sherlock. She won't get off the plane for another 30 minutes, we've got plenty time." "TRAFFIC JOHN. TRAFFIC." John came down the stairs and practically pulled him out the door. "TAXI? TAXI! TAXI!!!!" he called frantically with no success."SHERLOCK!" John shouted at him. Sherlock turned around as John pulled his shoulder towards him. "We'll be fine. Look, cab." A taxi pulled up beside them and Sherlock jumped, literally jumped, into it. "Heathrow Airport now!" 

The entire ride there, Sherlock was either tapping his feet or tapping his fingers against the window. It reminded John of when Sherlock needs a case or a case of cigarettes. When they finally arrive, they get there just in time for the flight to land. Suddenly, Sherlock pulled a large sheet of paper out from in his jacket, unrolling it to show the words "Elizabeth Holmes" on it in rainbow lettering. "What...?" was all John could say. Then, the people started flowing out of the large doors that feed from the luggage claim room. Sherlock was jumping and craning his neck to see if he could find her. John laughed, which earned him a death glare from Sherlock. But as soon as Sherlock snapped his head back to the doors, he saw a small girl with dark auburn hair in loose, looping curls over her shoulders. When John looked up, she was not what he expected. Instead of the pink shirt and purple skirt he thought she would be wearing, she donned a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t shirt that said "My uncle's a genius, so what?" in gold lettering. Her luggage looked like she had DIY'd it, with a rainbow suitcase underneath and a black piece of fabric over top, ripped in places so the rainbow shone through. She had a pair of white headphones around her neck, shaking as she looked around the crowd for Sherlock and John. Sherlock held the sign up a little more, catching her eye and earning a wide, toothy smile from Elizabeth. She ran over to the two men and hugged Sherlock before he could say a word. "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm your uncle Sherlock and this is my flatmate and friend John Watson." Sherlock said, professionally. "Yeah, I know. I his blog and I've memorized your website!" She exclaimed with a grin. John looked like he'd been shot with a duck. How could child read that and not fall asleep, let alone memorize it?!? "See, John! Someone reads my website!" Sherlock smirked. As they left the airport, Elizabeth recited the types of tobacco ash Sherlock had categorized on his website. All of them. 

 

The next morning, Sherlock got a call from Lestrade. He hung up after a "I'll be there in a bit." He threw the phone aside and looked over at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" She looked up from her book. "Yeah?" "How would you like to join me at a crime scene?" Sherlock could have sworn her eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

 

Sherlock arrived at the crime scene with a young girl holding his hand. "Well here we are. I'll introduce you to everyone." Sherlock lifted the police tape so Elizabeth could walk underneath. Sherlock bent down and joined her on the other side of the tape, rejoining hands. "And who is this?" A smug and DEFINITELY not friendly voice sneered from behind them. Sherlock turned around to see a female police officer glaring at him and occasionally glancing down at the girl beside him. "Sergeant Donovan. I was hoping to miss you today. This is my niece Elizabeth. She has clearance as well." "Under whose orders? I don't remember the memo." "Excuse me, but I don't like how you're treating my uncle." Elizabeth said, before Sherlock could open his mouth. Donovan froze for a second, before replying with "You're uncle's a freak. I'm just treating him how he deserves." This made Elizabeth very, VERY angry. "Well my uncle's a genius. You'd never be an 8th of how smart he is, and I guess it runs in the family cause I can see right through you. You don't have the right to treat him this way when he does so many good things for people and the world FOR FREE no less. And what do you do? Stand there in your uniform bringing down people who bring the world up. So close your mouth and LEAVE MY UNCLE ALONE!" Elizabeth shouted. Donovan looked stunned. Sherlock smirked and turned with Elizabeth towards the crime scene, walking past a shocked Anderson as well. Sherlock looked down at Elizabeth and she looked up at him... And laughed until Lestrade came to get them.

 

 

Please send Elizabeth back as soon as possible.  
S.H.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get the reference? It was to the fic "Duvet (Green)". When Sherlock was looking at the transformed flat, the couch was turned into a bed with light blue sheets ad a GREEN DUVET. Haha I thought it would be fun to throw that in there.


End file.
